Her Smile
by Nyago
Summary: Small, pointless Fluff between Edward Elric and Winry Rockbell and what are Ed's thoughts about her. [Complete]


Small drabble of Winry/Ed that popped in my mind after reading so much fanfics. Pathetic? Yes I know. Pointless fluff! You have been warned! Also Ed Point of view, so don't get lost on me!

Disclaimer: FMA belong to me, the end of the world will occur.

**"Her Smile"**

By: Nyago

I love her smile. Her delighted grin. What's there not to like about it? Her smile is so free, so pure, so innocent, and so different from mine. There isn't another person out there in this world, whose smile is like her. No one. Only her smile washes away my grief and sadness in my heart even if it is for a short moment. Only her smile brightens my day when I come to visit her. Only her smile reassures me that every thing will truly be alright, even if it is for a short moment. Only her smile. I love her smile.

Everyone's smile is different. Some people's smiles are small, cute, and quick. Some people smile everyday with a bright wide grin. Girls' smiles are usually cute and true. On the other hand, boys are usually wide and quite foolish. Then there are the people who don't smile at all. Perhaps they have forgotten how to, or maybe they don't want to at all. I don't really notice, not that I care for anyone smile. I only care about her smile after all.

They say that when someone is sad, a smile is supposed to brighten their day. I didn't think that saying was true. But even after coming from all bruised and beaten, when she smiles, every inch of my pain goes away. Even at times when she is mad at me, she will only stay angry for a few minutes and then she would look up at me and smile. I can still see the pain in her eyes but yet she continues to smile to brighten my own crappy day. Why did she smile so beautifully for me? I didn't deserve it, but yet...she continues to smile for me. Only me.

I love her smile.

Everyday I look forward to her smile whenever I come home. Everyday I try to make her laugh or to get her to grin whenever I can. Even if it's for a brief moment of my peace, it's worth it. Even if I can't bring myself to smile back at her or even beat up any boy that comes near her. Her smile is for me. Because I would move mountains, go beyond death and up to stars to see her safe, so she can smile.

It may sound over protective or even jealously but I can't stand to look at anyone staring at her same way I do. Her smile is the only thing I have left because I am too afraid to tell her my feelings. Because maybe what I feel for her might be something that, I won't be able to give her enough off. Even Al won't argue, because after all...

Her smile is special.

"Hey Ed, what are you staring at me like that?"

There's her smile again. Right there on her face. I also saw the curiosity that danced in the eyes that were so nothing alike mine. "Nothing," I replied as the tree behind me moved softly with the wind.

She gave me an odd look as if questioning my responds to her question. I couldn't tell her how I felt, it was too much for even I, Edward Elric, to handle. Maybe some day... I will tell her. "Come on, the sun is about to set and we have yet to cook dinner." She replied turning around to face me. I could only stare, her smile came again. I stood up and followed her. Before we walked back to the house I grabbed her arm and hugged her as lovingly as I could. She looked me confused. But smile back.

"I don't usually say this but, don't ever change Winry. Even if the years go by, do not change..." I whispered to her softly, stroking her hair with my fingers. The look of confusion disappeared from her face. In its place, it was that smile that I love so much.

"Okay," she replied hugging me in return. We walked in the house closing the door behind us. Yes I would do anything to keep her smiling, why? Cause I love her smile.

**The End**

A/N: I am sorry if I wrote Ed a bit too OC...But I wanted to clear that, even though Ed is an arrogant bastard, he still cares for Winry. In his own way of course. (Smiles) Please Review!


End file.
